


Beastboy/Cyborg one shots

by NinjaTheCat



Category: Teen Titans (Animated Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Fluff, I’ll put a warning at the beginning of the chapter, M/M, Teen Titans - Freeform, Unrequited Love, hanahaki, lots of fluff, some of the one shots have blood
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-23
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-07-01 13:35:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15775143
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NinjaTheCat/pseuds/NinjaTheCat
Summary: Just what the title says.I’ve stopped writing these for the time being, but I might start writing them again idk. This is on Wattpad too.





	1. Birthday Present

There's some cursing

I don't know how the tower is set up so I'm just assuming the T-car is at the bottom level and that there's a stair case that leads to the next level. Okay? Okay.

Edited

Beast boy P.O.V

     I circled the T-car over and over again, tapping my pencil eraser on my chin. I tried to think of romantic things to write in his birthday card, but none of them were perfect. I was going to confess to Cyborg in the card, so what I write has to be good. I had considered writing song lyrics, something cute, but none of them were good enough for Cyborg.

     A few weeks back I started to get, feelings, for him. I had freaked out a bit and started avoiding him so I could figure everything out. I blushed every time he smiled at me, so I tried to keep my distance. After I realized I was bi and that these feelings weren't going to go away, I started to talk to him again, slowly but surely. Cyborg had asked me why I was avoiding him and I lied, saying I was feeling a little sick and that I didn't want him to catch anything. I doubt he believed me but he didn't ask anymore questions. I could tell he was upset but it was probably because he couldn't kick my butt in video games. 

I already had his gift wrapped up with a bow, it was a new video game that he had been wanting to play but it was really hard to get, it was expensive and there aren't very many copies of it. I worked my ass off to get, I got a job to help pay for it, I stayed up late looking for it, making sure it wasn't a scam. I did end up getting scammed twice in the 2 months that I'd been looking for it. When it finally arrived, I was over joyed.

     I wrote down some song lyrics, mixing a few of my own words through it, then at the bottom I signed it, hands shaking. I had considered just throwing to card away and figure out a different way to confess, but I had already come this far.

No turning back now.

     "I'm really going to do this, I'm confessing." I muttered under my breath. I quickly closed the card and put it on top of the gift box. It was on a table that Cyborg had put down here for when he was working on the T-car. I walked upstairs as quietly as I could, it was currently 4:00 am and everyone was asleep. I normally would be too, but this was for Cyborg, I would give up a goodnights sleep for him.

I stepped into the living room, it was decked out in decorations. When Cyborg went to bed we all put them up. Streamers, balloons, banners, and other party stuff was all over the place. Our gifts are in our rooms (except my of course) we are going to bring them out in the early morning and order pizza so when he wakes up we can surprise him.

I walked to my room, tip toeing, making sure no noise is made, no knows that I had brought my gift downstairs. When I got to my room I climbed up to my bed and plopped down on it. It was going to be a long day.

 

We all got up next morning and walked out to the living room, gifts in hand, except me.

"Where is your gift BB?" Star whispered, looking slightly worried.

"Oh it's, I, uh" I thought for a moment, trying to think of something to tell them. "It's downstairs next to the T-car, it was too heavy to bring up here. They all looked away slowly, still suspicious. We put our gifts down and ordered the pizza, luckily it was open 24/7 so we could order it so early. It was only 6 but come on! I only got 2 hours of sleep and I always sleep to 9.

When 7:00 came around, we all hid in different places in the living room and kitchen. We heard footsteps coming from the hallway, and we got ready. The moment the lights turned on we jumped out and yelled:

    "SURPRISE!!" We all screamed at the top of our lungs. Cyborg jumped a little but huge grin spread across his face a moment later. He stepped out from the doorway and took a good look around before Star raced over and engulfed him in a metal-denting hug, I coulda sworn I heard something break. After star released him we all ran over telling him happy birthday with gentle hugs.

Robin: "Happy birthday Cyborg"

Starfire "HAPPY BIRTHDAY DEAR FRIEND WE MUST CELEBRATE THIS MOST JOYOUS OCCASION BY SINGING AND DANCING TO SONGS FROM MY PLANET!"

Raven "Happy birthday"

Beast boy "Happy birthday cy!"

"Thanks guys, this place look great!" Cyborg said.

    We went and ate pizza while he opened up everyone's gifts. After he opened up their presents, he looked at me.

    "Wheres your gift BB?" Cyborg asked, a bit confused

    "Oh it's downstairs on the table next to the T-car, I'll show you." We headed off to the bottom level, with the others tailing behind us. I turned to them when he passed and whispered.

    "Can you guys stay here please" I pleaded in a whisper, they looked a bit confused but stopped non the less. We headed to the bottom level, when we arrived Cyborg realized that the other weren't with us, he opened his mouth to say something but closed it immediately. He turned his attention to the table with the gift it. He headed over and opened the gift, setting the card down on the table. His face lit up when he saw the game, it made my heart soar.

"How did you get this!?" Cyborg asked, he spun around and looked up at me, he looked really excited.

"Oh, I got it off eBay."

"How much did it cost?"

"It was pretty cheap actually, they must have not realized they could have sold it for a lot more." I lied.

"Thank you so much!" He yelled, running over and pulling me into a hug. I hugged back eagerly, he probably wont be very happy when he reads the card, hopefully we can still stay friends afterwards though. After he released me he walked back to the table and picked up the card and started reading.

"Uh I have to go to the bathroom, I'll be right back." I turned into a bird and flew up the stairs, going as fast as i could.

Cyborg P.O.V

I watched as Beast boy flew up the stairs, seemed as though he was desperate to get away. I turned my attention back to the card.

Happy birthday Cyborg!

I can't believe I'm actual doing this, I just wanted to say before I start is that I'm sorry. 

This got me worried, what is he sorry for?

I have been trying to think of what to write for a while, then I remembered a song. I mixed a few of my own words in there, it really messes it up the beat but yeah. Here goes nothing

Say theres this person you pass in the hall every day.  
You've known him since the start of the titans. You're used to thinking about him in a certain way, from the persona that he displays.  
And then something changes, and he changes.  
From a guy that you'd never be into  
Into a guy that you'd kinda be into  
From a guy that I'd never be into  
Into a guy that I'd kinda be into

Is he worth it?  
Cyborg?  
Is he?

 

"Is he talking about me?" I mumbled to myself. Of course he isn't, but why would he write about someone else in my card? I continued reading, eager to figure out more.

 

Say there's this person that you never knew that well

He could never be into me, is he into me? My heart fluttered at the thought. Does he like me back?

You thought that you had him pegged but now you cant tell.

He's gone from a  
Guy that you'd never be into  
Into a guy that you'd kinda be into  
From a guy that I'd never be into  
Into a guy that I'd kinda be into

Is he worth it?  
Cyborg?

"Absolutely!" I yelled at the card, he has to be talking about me, we both had really gotten to know each other recently.

I don't always relate to other people my age  
Except when I'm on the stage ( karaoke stage that is ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) )

There are so many changes that I'm going through

And why am I telling this to you?

 

 

Guess theres a part of me that wants to.  
I guess a part of me wants to, who knew?

I guess a part of me likes to talk to you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?

I guess a part of my likes to sit with you  
I guess a part of me likes to, who knew?

I guess a part of me likes to hang with you  
I guess a part of me

Back to hero stuff (idk what to change it to)  
I know that it's weird, but it totally true

The guy that I'd kinda be into 

"The guy that you'd kinda be into" I whispered to myself. Hoping.

Yeah

I sang it out loud

The guy that I'd kinda be into

 

 

Is....

 

 

 

 

 

You

 

I jumped and fist bumped the air. He likes me back! I bolted up the stairs looking for him. After checking the bathrooms, with no sign of him at all, I went to the living room to ask the others. They were all sitting on the couch and eating pizza.

"Hey have you guys seen Beast boy?" They all turned to me.

"He flew past us, probably to his room." Raven said. I mumbled a quick thanks before running off to BB's room. When I got to it the door was slightly open, so I just headed inside without knocking.

"Beast boy?"

"Oh hey Cyborg, I didn't hear you come in." He sat up, his hair was a mess, I giggled at it a bit

"Sorry for rushing out like that." Beast boy said.

"It's ok, I loved the gift" he gave me a small smile.

"And I also like the card, I like you too Beast boy." I said walking over, his face lit up as I said it.

He jumped to me and gave me a hug, he had to wrap his legs around me to keep from falling. He pulled away from the hug and kissed me. He kissed me. I almost fainted. We had to end the kiss, to my disappointment, because we needed air.

"Lets go enjoy the rest of your party, the others are probably confused and bored." Beast boy said after he got his breathing back on track. I smiled and set him down. We walked out, hand in hand, with smiles plastered on our faces.


	2. All Nighter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I think the title sums this is up pretty well.
> 
> This is edited but I don't know if I trust 12:00am me, so there might still be mistakes.

3rd person P.O.V

"When will you guys be back?" Beast Boy asked, still slightly confused about what was going on.

     "Next week, try not to trash the place while we're gone." Robin answered. Beast boy and Cyborg nodded their heads as Robin told them where him and Starfire were going, where Raven and Aqualad were going, and how to get ahold of them.

"Yeah yeah yeah, go and have fun, me and bb can keep the city, and the tower, safe. Go enjoy yourselves!" Cyborg said, looking a bit too eager to get them out. Bb agreed and ushered them out. Raven went with Aqualad, and Robin with Starfire.

     Bb and Cyborg waved at them till they were tiny dots in the distance. After that, they ran inside and immediately started playing video games. They both scrambled to grab a game, whichever game is grabbed first is the first one they play. Cyborg - despite what Beast Boy says - was the first one to grab the game he wanted to play, and after a few minutes of fighting over who actually won, they started up Cyborg's game.

     "Ha I won!" Cyborg yelled in Beast Boys face.

     "Shut up dude! I'll totally win the next one! Beast Boy spat back.

     "Yeah yeah, let me order pizza before I kick your butt again." Beast Boy glared back at him, trying to think of a snarky reply but none came his mind. After 5 minutes of them arguing over what type of pizza to get, they finally decided on half tofu and half meat lovers pizza, much to both of their disgust. 

After playing a few more rounds, Beast Boy suggested they have an all-nighter, filled with horror movies, games and snacks. When they got the movie and snacks all set up, they sat next to eat other on the couch, snuggling up to the blanket that they shared. They were not close enough to be touching, but if one of them leaned to the other, their head would probably end up on the others shoulder.

     The movie started, the horror movie. After about 20 minutes of the story unrolling, there was a big jump scare. Beast Boy leapt for the small area between Cyborgs back and the couch. Beast Boy realized how awkward that must have been, pulled away after a few seconds and started watching the movie again as if nothing had happened, as if his face hadn't been flush against his robotic "shoulder blade".

 

 

 

 

     Beast Boy didn't do that again for the rest of the night

 

 

 

     Cyborg cooled off a bit, but he was still a bit upset that he had pulled away so quickly. He knew why, but he tried not to think about it. He tried to repress these feelings,

 

(Love, he knows it's love)

 

And go on with his life. 'They'll be gone' he repeated that in his head, it didn't help as much as he had hoped, but it was something.  
They'll be gone, and he can stop thinking about him. (He can’t)  
They'll be gone, maybe he'll fall in love with someone else. (He won't)  
They'll be gone, in time.

After the movie ended, and the sound of Beast Boy's and Cyborg's cries of fear from the jump scares stopped, they put in a comedy movie to calm their beating hearts. By the time that movie was over, and the second they didn't remember outing on, it was 2:00 am. They were in a weird dream state, they were tired, almost asleep, but still awake. They put on one last movie, a horror one again. It's like they wanted to have nightmares.

     After a particularly loud and scary jump scare, Beast Boy jumped up and hid behind the couch. Cyborg let out a small laugh and looked over the edge of the couch to see a disheveled Beast Boy twisted up in the blanket. Cyborg jumped over the edge of the couch and sat down beside him. He patted him softly on the back while trying to stifle his laughs.

     "Sh-shut up Cy, you were scared too" Beast Boy growled.

     "At least I didn't jump up like a cat next to a cucumber!" Cyborg chuckled. Beast Boy punched him lightly and quickly curled up next to him.

 

 

     He knew what he was doing.

 

 

     Cyborg wrapped his arm around him after a few moments. Beast Boy hadn't attempt to pull away, and Cyborg was happy about it. After a couple of minutes, with the dialogue fading into the background, Beast Boy pulled slightly, and looked at Cyborg.

 

He tried not to look at him the way he was now, but he couldn't help it, he liked him, a lot. He bit the inside of his cheek, he wanted to look away, he didn't want Cy to see him staring, but he was in a daze. A dreamy state. Cyborg looked at him, after noticing that he was staring. Beast Boy didn't even try to stop himself, didn't try to talk himself out of it.

He kissed Cyborg. On the lips. A moment later, he realized what he had done.

He scrambled away, staring wide-eyed at him. He kissed his teammate, his roommate,

 

His friend.

 

     "I-I" Beast Boy stuttered. Cyborg quickly stood, using the back of the couch to help pull himself up. He walked over and pressed his lips to Beast Boys, he couldn't help himself. After he pulled away, he asked,

     "Why did you kiss me" Cyborg asked, he already knew, it was kind of obvious, but maybe it wasn't. He needed to know.

      "I-I like, that's why. I can only hope you feel the same. I don't know why you would kiss me in the first place, uNLESS YOU'RE A ROBOT! MADE BY SOME HACKER TO SEDUCE ME AND-" 

 

Cyborg stopped him there.

 

     "I like you too" Cyborg said with a smile. Beast Boy grinned ear to ear, he moved forward to kiss him again. They went to Cyborg's room to "cuddle" even though Cyborg was lying in his bed thing like a 3D model. It was uncomfortable, but Cy needed to charge, and BB didn't want to sleep alone, especially not after watching those horror movies.

     The rest of the week was spent kissing and cuddling. But that's where they messed up. They were planning on keeping it a secret till they could figure out how to tell the rest of the team, But apparently the universe had other plans.

     They were making out on the couch, music blaring in the background, and because of that they didn't hear the door open, and the sounds of 4 people's footsteps walking towards the couch.

     "Uh, hey guys, have a nice vacation I'm guessing?" That's when they realized, that they fucked up. They both fell to the floor why desperately trying to stand up. Cyborg looked like he was trying to find something to say, but apparently, Beast Boy already knew.

     "Yes we did thank you very much, and we would love it if we could continue." Beast Boy said, still stumbling to his feet. Cyborg stared at him, slightly surprised, but nodded along. Robin and Starfire headed to their room (they share a room now) and Raven kissed Aqualad goodbye.  Aqualad said a quick 'congrats on your relationship' before leaving.

     So yeah, you could say they had a pretty good vacation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading.


	3. Train ride

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beast Boy and Cyborg end up on the same train, and bond over their powers, and video games of course.
> 
> They don’t know each other in this universe.

I don't know anything about trains so this is probably really really really inaccurate so be warned

3rd person P.O.V

     Beast boy was heading over to his best friend's place for the holidays. He was planning on flying over, but all the flights were booked so he had to take a train. 13 hours. He knew it would be worth it in the end, but he would be very bored.

     He wandered around the dining cart looking for a place to sit, most of the seats were taken and when he asked to sit next to someone, they would look at him weirdly and say it was taken. He knew that it was because he's green, got pointy ears, and a fang. It's not like he wasn't use to it, this happened everyday so he tried not to let it get to him. 

     He looked around the train to see a part-robot part-man sitting in a booth, and he was the only one there. He walked over, hopeful that he would let him sit next to him. As he approached, he was able to get a betterlook at him, and he looked bad ass.

    "Excuse me, can I sit here?" Beast Boy asked,

    "Sure." The man said, but as he looked up to see the person that he allowed to sit next to him, his jaw dropped, he was green. Beast Boy slipped into the seat across from him and pulled up one of the menus that rested on the table. 

    "The names Beast Boy, by the way." Beast Boy said quickly as he skimmed through the menu, looking for the vegetarian options.

    "Cyborg" He muttered back. Cyborg kept glancing up from his menu to look at Beast Boy, he had to admit, he was pretty cute. A waiter came around and asked for what they wanted.

    "I'll have the breakfast buffet."Cyborg said with a huge grin.

    "Tofu waffles over here." Beast Boy said. The waitress wrote down their orders and left.

    "Tofu waffles?"

    "I'm a vegetarian"

    "WHAT!!WHY?!"

    "You wouldn't want to eat animals if you've been most of them!"

    "Well........................wait what?" Cyborg stared at him skeptically. Beast Boy realized what he said and froze up. He would think he was a freak now for sure.

    "Well I can turn into any animal, that's kinda why I'm green." Beast Boy muttered while staring at his lap. Beast Boy thought his power was pretty cool, some people did too, but most thought he was weird.

 

 

 

    "That's awesome! I can turn my arm into an Ion cannon, my eye can do a lot of cool things, and so much other stuff that you wouldn't understand!" Cyborg yelled. BeastBoy stared at him a bit surprised, but a moment later a big grin spread across his face.

    "Really?! Most people think I'm weird or crazy when I tell them about or show them my power."

    "But it sounds awesome!"

    "I know right? Your stuff sounds amazing too!"

    They continued to talk and connect about games and movies.When the food came they argued about whether it was gross or not, In the end they had a lot of fun together, but of course the time came for them to go to sleep. They headed off to their beds, that were in different carts, but as they did they couldn't stop thinking about each other. Beast Boy climbed up to his bed and layed there thinking about what they could do tomorrow. 

     Cyborg had told him that his stop was coming up in a few hours so he knew that their time together would be short, but he wanted it to be sweet too. Cyborg was thinking about similar things, like maybe he should try Beast Boys food tomorrow and see if it was as good as Beast Boy made it out to be. So in the end they fell asleep thinking about one another.

    When morning came Beast Boy hopped out of bed, already excited to talk to Cyborg,and Cyborg felt the same. So they both arrived at the same booth they shared yesterday, and began to talk.

    "Maybe I could try a bite of those tofu waffles you keep talking about."Cyborg said as he looked through the menu.

    "That would be awesome! You're gonna want to eat them everyday for sure!"

    "If you say so." The rest of breakfast was spent like that. Cyborg tried the tofu waffles and nearly barfed, and Beast Boy laughed at him as he sat hunched over a garbage can. Finally the time came, Cyborg's stop was only a few minutes away. They had discovered that they both lived in the same city so they promised to talk to each other when they got home. They exchanged numbers right before they pulled up at Cyborg's stop.

    "Well I guess this is it, I'll text you when I get to the place I'm staying at."

    "Ok, I'll have my phone ready!" Beast Boy said enthusiastically. Beast Boy moved away from the door when it closed, but Cyborg quickly moved to the open window to quickly say.

 

 

    "Good, it'll be much easier to ask you out through text." Right as Cyborg said that, the train started moving. So the last face Cyborg saw Beast Boy make was one if pure happiness, and supprise.

     As Beast Boy walked back to the booth, he couldn't help but imagine what their first date would be like. Beast Boy felt his phone buzz, he checked and saw that he got a text from Cyborg.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

'Miss me yet?'

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A short one, but I had fun writing it a while back.


	4. Arms length away

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WARNINGS: Gore and cursing  
> I would skip this one if you are sensitive about these things. The next one is fairly lighthearted!

I haven't edited this so sorry for any mistakes, you might see a lot of he's where the's are supposed to be.

Cyborgs P.O.V

It had been so long since Slade had attacked that we — well most of us — almost forgot he existed. It surprised us when we saw Cinderblock and Slade's drones destroying a random build ing. We got over there to see if there was anything important any in the building, but there wasn't, just some random going out of business pizza place. 

 

We were kicking Cinderblock's and the drone's asses, when another fleet of drones came, along with Slade himself.

"I thought you were dead," Robin yelled at Slade, the real Slade, not some fake, not some robot, the real deal, I used my sensors to check to see if he was alive. " I saw you get hit by the laser!" Robin screamed as Slade jumped down to us.

Beast Boy, Starfire and I continued to fight Cinderblock and the other drones, while Robin and Raven attacked Slade. Things were going well, for the most part, Slade was getting in a few hits but Robin and Raven were kicking his ass! We were winning, till Slade threw one of his bombs right at Beast Boy, knocking him out. I went to grab him, but Cinderblock got it in the way.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire yelled," Let him go!" I froze. 'Let him go?' I got Cindeblock away just in time to see Slade going over the edge of the building with Beast Boy on his shoulder. I ran as fast as I could but when I got to the edge, they were nowhere to be seen. I turned around to see Cinderblock and the drones getting away too. Anger bubbled up inside me, they took Beast Boy, I wasn't about to let them get away.

"No!" I screamed, I booked it towards them, my cannon going nuts, I was shooting the drones left and right till none remained. I looked around to Cinderblock tied up and ready to be taken by this the police.

"We have to find Beast Boy." I say as I walk over.

     "We can't right now, Raven got hurt, and we don't even know were they went. They could be using him for a trap." Robin said as he helped Raven up. I was upset, but he was right, we didn't know where Slade went, we don't know why he wanted Beast Boy, and Raven is injured. It's best to wait till we have more information.

     The next morning I woke up to the sound of a call coming in from the computer in the lounge. I headed to it with Starfire and Robin right behind me, Raven was still in the infirmary catching up on her sleep. When we got to the computer we saw the call was from Slade.

     "Do you think this call is about Beast Boy?" Starfire asked.

     "Probably." I muttered as I answered.

 

 

     Slade stood in the center of the screen, while Beast Boy was on the ground in the background, half his body covered with shadows. His normally dark green skin had become pale. His head was tilted down so it was hard to see his face.

    "Hello Titans, its nice to see you again."Slade said.

     "Give us back Beast Boy!" I yelled as I slammed my hands down on console. I couldn't see his face but I knew Slade was smiling.

     "Gladly" Slade said, not even a second later, the call ended. I stared at the black screen confused, 'He's just going to bring him back?' This has to be a trap. Suddenly, a map opened up on the screen with a green dot at a monument in the city.

     "That must be where Beast Boy is!" Starfire said.

     "Then lets go." I said as I turned around, but I felt Robin grab my arm.

     "Not now, we need to make sure it's not a trap." Robin said. I stared at him, 'how could he say that? This is Beast Boy we're talking about!' I ripped my arm away from his grasp, and went to check the security cameras at the center of the city where the monument lay. I saw Cinderblock on the ground with Beast Boy tucked under his arm. It was hard to see Beast Boy in the position Cinderblock was in, I could barely see half of him.

"It doesn't look like there's anyone else there, just Cinderblock and Beast Boy." I said. I continued to flick through the cameras, but found nothing. "I think it's safe."

Robin stared at he screen as I flicked through the cameras, I wasn't paying attention to Beast Boy and Cinderblock, just the area around them.

"Wait! Go back." I went to the camera I was just at, and Robin gasped.

"Oh my god, what did he do to him?" I looked at the screen, directly at Beats Boy, when I noticed something.

 

 

 

 

 

Beast Boy only had one arm.

 

I could see bandages tightly wrapped around his, stump. They were completely red. I stared in horror. I heard Starfire gasp, she must have just seen it.

"Where is his arm?" Starfire asked. I looked over to see her shaking, with tears peeking over her eyelids.

"I'm gonna kill him." I said. I ran to the bottom level, to the T-car. I heard 2 pairs of footsteps behind me as I ran. We got inside and sped over to Beast Boy

 

When we got there, Slade and a bunch of drones showed up. I tried to get through, shooting 5, 6, 7 drones, but more kept showing up. I needed to get to Beast Boy, but the drones had formed a protective circle around him and Cinderblock. We got through a lot but Slade started to attack Robin, which left me and Starfire to fight them by ourselves.

"There are too many!" Starfire yelled.

"Not anymore!" I heard Raven yell form a far. Suddenly, a truck crashed down in front of me and Star, taking out half the drones. Raven was here! And as ready to fight as ever!

With Ravens help we were able to get the Cinderblock.

"I'll take Beast Boy back to he tower, Star, you handle Cinderblock, and Cyborg will help with Slade." We went our separate ways, Raven carrying Beast Boy at light speed back to the tower, Starfire kicking Cinderblocks ass, and me heading to make sure Slade never will be able to even Think about hurting Beast Boy again.

Robin got him on the ground, and I shot at him, the final blow. He didn't move after that. Star ran over, I looked past her to see Cinderblock tied up with a metal pole.

"Is he alive?" Starfire asked.

"I'll make sure he isn't." I said as I took another shot.

 

 

 

When we got back to he tower Beast Boy and Raven were already in the infirmary.

"How is he?" Robin asked, I walked past him, straight to Beast Boys side.

"He's doing okay, except for the arm loss. Cyborg," I turned my head to look at Raven. "Do you think you could make a prosthetic? With technology like yours, he should be able to use his arm without any trouble." I nodded quickly, then turned to look back at Beast Boy. He still didn't look very good, but at least we're here to help.

"I'll get started on that." I said as I slowly pulled away for him. I knew his life wouldn't be the same, but at least Slade didn't kill him, Ravens right, he could live a normal life with the technology I can put into the prosthetic.

 

 

When he woke up, he freaked out. He noticed the prosthetic pretty quickly. We calmed him down, but I know he's still upset. I went to check on him, and saw him staring at the ceiling sadly.

"Hey." I said.

"Hey." He replied without even glancing at me.

"I'm sorry this happened, I wish I could fix this, I do, but there isn't anything left I can do." I looked to the ground. I felt Beast Boys new hand rest on my shoulder, I looked up to see him smiling at me.

"Don't be upset, I know you never meant for this to happen, and look! We match!" He said as he pressed his arm against mine. I let a small laugh.

"Yeah, we do." I said. I saw him lean over and press a kiss to my cheek, no warning. I started to blush like mad as I stared at him.

"What can I say? I guess this just brought out the bi in me." He said with a grin as he wiggled his eyebrows at me. I leaned over and kissed him on the mouth.

"There - I - uh.... food! In the kitchen, for you, tofu." Said I got up from the chair. He laughed, and said:

"Thanks, we can share if you want, lady and the tramp style." He said. I blushed some more and nodded as I went to get the food.

 

I'm one lucky Cyborg.


	5. Roomies

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> this hasn't been edited so there may be mistakes.
> 
> Warning: cursing

  3rd person P.O.V

     "I'm not staying in BB's room, I think the smells alone will kill me." Cyborg complained.

     "You don't have any other choice, Starfire is staying in my room, no one is allowed in Ravens room, so that only leaves Beast Boy. And it's only for a week." Robin explained.

"Come on Cy! We'll be roomies!" Beast Boy said.

     The tower had recently been attacked, and Starfire and Cyborgs rooms had been destroyed. Even though Starfire was ecstatic, Cyborg couldn't say the same thing.

     It's not that he didn't like Beast Boy or want to spend time with him. He's worried that he'll talk in his sleep, spew out useless nonsense and annoy and/or keep Beast Boy awake. He would charge while eating — while charging he slowed down a lot so he normally did while he slept — so he wouldn't wake Beast Boy with the sound of humming and grinding gears, that happens when he charges.

Beast Boy was absent from the table, which was surprising considering the fact that they had pizza, one was tofu, the rest being good pizza in Cyborg's words. After slowly eating his pizza, Cyborg un-plugged himself and went to check on Beast Boy. As he approached the door, he heard something odd. There was loud rustling in the room, and he could hear Beast Boy yelling at some points. Cyborg was confused, but after he opened the door he understood why.

     Beast Boy's P.O.V

     My stomach rumbled, I hadn't gotten breakfast because I was too busy cleaning my room. I grabbed another handful of toys and nicknacks and shoved them in the garbage bag that I was holding in the other hand. The bag tore again, of course. I slammed the bag into the ground, rage filling my body. I had been at this for an hour, this was the fourth time this has happened.

     The room was flooded with garbage, some of it was actual garbage, the rest was just useless junk. Things that I didn't need, but I kept anyways. Not anymore, no more hoarding. I was going to clean it all up, throw away the things that I didn't need anymore. I didn't want Cyborg to be uncomfortable the whole week.

     While I was elbow deep in old dishes that I never brought back to the kitchen, I heard the door open and turned to see Cyborg in the doorway.

     "Oh hey Cy! I'm cleaning up a little so you won't have to walk through my stuff." I said.

     "So this is why you missed breakfast huh?" Cy said, looking around the room.

"Yup." I continued to put a lot of my stuff in the bags while we talked.

     "I made some tofu waffles, as a thanks for letting me stay in your room, I can bring them in here if you want." I thought about it for a moment, but as I reached for the 20th plate, i decided that eating in my room would just lead to more messes.

     "No, I'll go to the kitchen to eat in a minute." I said. I grabbed as many bags as I could carry and walked out. I'd throw these in the dumpster, eat some tofu waffles, than continue fighting with these cheap plastic bags and all my hoarded items. Cyborg grabbed a bunch too and we headed to the roof where our dumpster was.

"Thanks for helping." I said as I threw the bags in the bin.

"Anytime, well at least when my comfort is at stake." He joked. I laughed whole heartedly and started for the door.

"Hey Beast Boy."

"Yeah?"

"If I hadn't become a cyborg and was still a human, would we have become friends? I mean if we had just met in the street or at coffee shop or something."

I was really surprised by the question and almost tripped over my own feet. I stopped and contemplated the question. I didn't want to wait too long in fear that he would just assume the worst, but I also wanted to think about. We got along pretty well when we got to know each other better, I mean we had the chance, there isn't much to do but talk for entertainment when you're building a giant tower. When we first met, he probably thought I was an idiot, I thought he was pretty cool but he was kinda rude, just to me.

If we had just met randomly, I don't think we would have gotten the chance to know each, see past the idiocy and rudeness and get to know what we were really like.

"If we had just met randomly, I don't think we would have gotten the chance to know each, see past the idiocy and rudeness and get to know what we were really like. Know that we had a lot of similarities. It would've sucked if that had happened, but it didn't, luckily. So why are we wasting our time talking about 'what ifs' and start talking about now."

 

I stood there, a little surprised that I could think up something like that.

"Jesus Beast Boy, never heard you talk like that before, didn't know you could. Amazing speech, I must say, now let's go eat and play video games." Cyborg said as he walked past me. A smile tugged on my lips as I followed behind him.

We spent at least and hour playing video games, when he beat me for the 50th time I finally declared defeat and headed back to my room to finish cleaning it. After 5 minutes of me wrangling a garbage bag and a particularly heavy toy, cyborg walked in with better garbage bags and began to help me. So that's how we spent the rest of he day, and when night came the room was finally clean. No more dirty dishes. No more old unused toys. No more garbage. No more nothing except photos, old memorabilia that I just couldn't part with, my table, and my bunk bed.

Cyborg flopped down on the bottom bunk and let out a loud sigh.

"That was a nightmare, if it ever gets this bad again I'm not helping you out."

"Fine, I won't let it get this bad again." I said as I climbed up the the top bunk. I was so tired and weak but I couldn't seem to fall asleep. 10 minutes past of me counting sheep and shifting under the blankets.

"Beast Boy you asleep?" Cyborg whispered.

"No." I mumbled back.

"I'm glad we're friends, and I wouldn't want to do anything to ruin."

I opened my mouth to lazily reply but I clamped it shut as he continued after a moment of silence.

"But... but I don't want to keep this from you." I listened silently, to afraid of what he'll say to speak.

"I like you." My eyes widened, I suddenly felt completely awake. He likes me, why? I stared at the wall, trying to think of a reply as he said:

"Goodnight Beast Boy." He likes me, do I like him? Why does he like me? When did he start liking me? A million thoughts raced through my head, but one stood out, do I like him?

He was great, he would make fun of me sometimes, but I didn't mind it, actually, I enjoyed our bickering. We had a lot in common, and we enjoyed spending time together. He was handsome, I can admit that I thought he was cute, and me? Well who couldn't think I was hot, it's the ears. I thought about and came to a conclusion, I liked him too. The thoughts came to a stop, luckily, it was hurting my brain, and I fell asleep.

I'll make sure he knows how I feel in the morning, it couldn't have felt very good when he confessed and was met with silence. I'll make up for it, he deserves happiness, not the fear of losing his friend.

He deserves something much better, and I'll think of something.

If it's the last thing I do.

 

I can only hope I don't die trying.


	6. Cheating

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cursing  
> Not edited

Cyborg's P.O.V  
"We should go out tonight! There's this arcade not too far from here and it's-"  
"Not today, I have to head back to Titans East tomorrow and I want to be well rested," Aqualad said as he stood up.  
"Oh yeah.... I wish you could visit more!" Beast Boy said as he spun around in his chair to watch Aqualad head to the guest bedroom.  
"Me too," Aqualad muttered. I stared at him as the hallway doors closed behind him. How could he not want to spend more time with him? It's only 8:00, he doesn't have to get up too early. There hasn't been any sketchy activity at steel city, so he doesn't need to head back to Titans East.  
He's hardly been spending time with Beast Boy. It's always as if he's coming up with excuses to not hang out with him, but I don't want to assume anything, Aqualad's a good guy. If they weren't working out Aqualad would end things calmly and maturely.

 

 

 

 

Right?

 

 

Beast Boy went back to eating, a lot slower now. I know he noticed Aqualad's behavior, he can't be feeling too great.  
"He looked really tired today he deserves a break, too bad that means missing out on spending more time with you," I said as I nudged Beast Boy with my shoulder. He smiled a little, but it fell quickly.  
"Yeah." Beast Boy said as he took another bite of his tofu burger.  
"When you're finished, we should play [insert racing game name] before we turn in," I said as I stood up. He nodded and finished if the last of his burger, and went with me to the commons area.  
We played for a few hours before heading to bed. As I walked by the guest bedroom, I saw that the light was on under the door. I thought that maybe me and Beats Boy were too loud and woke him. 'I'll apologize in the morning, sleep now.' I thought as I walked into my room. As I started to set things up so I could go to sleep and recharge, I heard something out in the hall. I went to look and saw Aqualad sneaking away.  
I followed him quietly. I saw him leave the tower and head to the city on the water. I went into the T-car and followed him slowly. I tracked his communicator to a night club, the same one that we went to with Blackstar that one time. I followed him in and saw him sit down at the table. I started to get a little upset, he said that he needed to go to bed early, but here he was, in the middle of the night, at a club. I moved to stand at a wall and see what was going on.  
After a few minutes of him just sitting there, eating some chips, Bumblebee walked in. She went over to the table and his face lit up. I saw them talking to each other, but I couldn't even hear myself think much less them. After a little while, they got up, kissed, and headed out.

 

My jaw dropped as I watched them leave. Aqualad cheated. He cheated on Beast Boy.

 

I felt my circuits boil. I walked out a few minutes after them, got in the T-car, and went home with the intent of telling Beast Boy about what I saw. When I finally got home, I headed to Beast Boys room. I walked in without knocking and went straight for his bed.  
"Beast Boy," I whispered. "Wake up!" He bolted up, smashing his head into the ceiling. I fell right bad down, and I quickly covered his mouth so he wouldn't wake anyone else. He squirmed but when he looked over at me he calmed down. He ripped my hand away from his mouth while whispering,  
"What the hell are you doing!" He sounded very sleepy and angry.  
"Sorry to wake you up but I have to tell you something, and you're not gonna like it." I said, looking serious. I carefully sat up, making sure not to hit his head again, and looked at me, ready to listen.  
"I saw Aqualad kissing Bumblebee at a club a little while ago, I didn't record it but I can track Aqualad's communicator again and you'll see that -"  
" I believe you," He said as he pressed his hand against my mouth, shutting me up.  
"really?" I asked I was a little upset, to be honest, was it really that easy to believe?  
"Yeah." He said flatly. He stared down at his swinging feet, tears in his eyes.  
"I always kinda figured, you know? He and Bumblebee... always had this look in their eyes when they saw each other. Aqualad never had that with me. They live together too, It's probably for the best." Beast Boy said. I hugged him tightly, planning to never let go. He pulled away and laid back down  
"Thank you for telling me." Beast Boy mumbled.  
"You deserve better anyways! Someone who likes spending time with you, someone with similar interests, someone-"

 

"Like you?"

 

Beast Boy looked over with hope in his eyes. I stared at him, a little surprised.  
"Yes, someone like me, and who's more like me, then me?" We both smile, I lean over and peck him on the lips, he hasn't even broken up with his boyfriend so nothing more than that. Beast Boy gets off the bed and walks past me.  
"What're you doing?" I asked. Beast Boy pulled out his phone from a pile of dirty clothes.  
"Breaking up with Aqualad so I can kiss my new boyfriend."


End file.
